Waiting Outside The Lines
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: North and York are very much alive, but they seem to have blank spots in their memory as to what happened to them - until one mission ends up leading them to the truth. SLASH - don't like? Don't read. MxM Rated M for later chapters. Spoilers. Set in the last episode of season 12. Multiple pairings. More warnings inside. North, York, Counselor, Wash, Carolina, Church, Tucker, others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Cheers for stopping by to check out Waiting Outside The Lines. This is my first story of Red Vs Blue, just hope it ain't too bad ;) **

**Other Notes: This starts when *SPOILER* North unfortunately meets his end. However, this is Fan fiction so I've decided to make a fic where North is very much alive and used for a different purpose. The story shall explain its self as it goes on. :)**

**Waiting Outside The Lines.**

**Chapter 1/?**

**Pairing(s): Undecided, all I know is that this is going to be a slash. If you have any suggestions, then let me know either in a review or pm. ?/North. Tucker/Church? Caboose/? Doc/Donut? - Let me know what you want to see. **

**WARNING(S): Rated M for later chapters. Multiple pairings. Swearing. Slash. One sided Counselor/North. Slight AU. Other...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with RVB; and I don't earn a penny from any of this. **

**Waiting Outside The Lines…**

**Chapter 1: **Project Freelancer: Aftermath…

_Where the hell am I? _North thought as he rolled onto his side, his throat hurt like hell and no matter what he did, he couldn't manage to open his eyes; wind bit at his skin as a flash of memory flooded his head – but it soon vanished as did every other thought. All he knew was that everything hurt; his head felt as though someone had ripped his brain out and then rammed his skull into a brick wall – he tried to think of what happened to put him in this much pain, but it hurt to think – and everything was black, like something had stolen any memory of the event that put him in this state.

Groaning, North tried with all his strength to open his eyes, but the sudden pain in his head forced him to stop. _What…happen to me? _The platinum blonde thought as he felt a hand press against his shoulder, making him hiss loudly.

"It's okay,"

That voice…North knew it…but he couldn't put his finger on it; probably would have helped if he could have seen who it was. _South? _North tried to recall his beloved twin sister, yet all he got was a name, no face…

"Agent North Dakota…" It was a soft-spoken voice, and it sounded male, which ruled out a girl – it couldn't have been the director…_Counselor? _North struggled to keep his thoughts together as he felt himself being lift into the air, his whole being begging for rest as he was placed down onto some sort of bed; his head going dizzy as something prick the side of his neck.

"We have big plans for you, Agent North; rest now – I will see to it that you are safe…"

North would have protested, or at least tried to find out where he was and what happened to him, but before he could even realise what was happening – his body went numb and he lost conciseness…

_(Two years later)_

Two lone figures were masked in shadows from an over hanging cliff above them. The one wore a dark purple with green striped armour, holding a sniper riffle as he looked down the scope, seeing a huddled group of red and blue – a female standing in front of them with a light blue, almost like an A.I form floating by her shoulder before an Aqua coloured armour charged at it and fell flat on its stomach. A smirk grew across the snipers lips as a low chuckle escaped his throat before he turned his attention back toward the female.

"So, that's Carolina?" The purple and green armoured male asked, never looking up from his sniper to face him companion.

"That's the target…" His companion corrected, he's bronze armour reflecting slightly as the sun hit it before he lend against the rocky wall. "Why we have to take her out, I will never know…" His voice was cocky yet had a tint of boredom to it. They had been waiting there for hours and finally they showed up, a lot more than was expected, but they still showed.

"Don't worry, York; this won't take long…" The sniper tightened his hold on the riffle, looking more closely down the scope as his finger brushed against the trigger.

"Yeah?" York asked, taking off his helmet and revealing a clear eye with a scar at the bottom on his left side. "I don't see why we have to take her out though, we're the best in the squad, and doesn't the Counselor think we have better things to do with our time then take on small fry? Especially in this heat…" York wiped the sweat that was gathering on his forehead with the back on his hand.

"Maybe he just wants this to be done properly; you know the rookies aren't that good yet, York, and the other agents are on another mission…"

"Still; it's too damn hot out here, North!" York frowned as he began to fan himself with his hand. "You'd think they'd have air-cooling in these things now a days…"

"York, we're in the shadiest spot because of you and I can't get a clear shot; so quiet down would you? I have to focus otherwise I'm going to hit the wrong one…"

York rolled his eyes. Trust North to be concerned about killing the wrong person, they had been classed as murderers the first day they worked together which was a few years back now; they worked well together and so the Counselor always had them paired with each other – even on simple missions like this…

"I still say he's up to something…"

Finally, the purple armoured male looked back at his friend, and even though York couldn't see it, he knew that North was frowning. "The Counselor?"

"Who else?" York replied as he felt a cold breeze hit his skin.

North sighed. "You know he's doing the best for all of us –"

"No," York cut the other off. "He's doing the best for you, you're his damn pet –"

"…" North never replied and instead put his focus back onto their mission. It was somewhat true. The Counselor had always made sure he was okay; he even went out of his way when North had been injured and never left his side. Somewhat showed some affection to the blonde, but it was no sided. North appreciated everything the Counselor had done for him, especially when he had woken up from a coma and didn't recall who he was – the sniper user had never felt so alone – but the soft-spoken Counselor had been there and informed him of who he was, and where he came from…

Everyone else in their small, but elite squad didn't exactly like the fact that North was first for everything; he got the Counselor's attention as soon as he spoke and so forth… Soon earning the nick name of pet via most of the other Agents, though York had never called it him until just then, and if the Counselor heard it – he would have had York on guard duty for the next three weeks. Since being called it by the others, the Counselor had taken a liking to the name and now called it North, too.

"_Is there a problem, gentlemen?" _

"Speak of the devil…" York murmured before putting his helmet on as the Counselor repeated his question.

"No, sir!" Both North and York responded, knowing it was never good to keep the Counselor waiting. He might be soft-spoken and kind…well, ish-ish…to the Agents, but when he was pissed – it was like dealing with 20 bears – and even North couldn't look for him sometimes.

"_Agent North…"_

York watched as North tensed up quickly as the elder man spoke down the coms; though there was also the slightest relief that he didn't get called pet on the radio again – but also dread and why he wasn't called his nickname…

"_I suggest you take the shot soon before the target gets away…" _

North mumbled a yes sir before getting ready to pull the trigger.

York just rolled his eyes before whacking the back of his head against the rocky wall he was leaning on, only to regret it as he heard a rumble from above and saw a huge boulder slip from the top of cliff – aiming straight for the unsuspecting sniper.

_Shit! _York thought as he body moved without him thinking about it. "NORTH!" He yelled, just about gaining the others attention as he jumped on the thinner male and rolled them out-of-the-way, and also out of where they were camouflaged.

"York!" North cried out as they tumbled down a small hill they had been upon, his beloved sniper riffle being squeezed under the boulder. As he had been moved from his spot, North's hand had slipped and he fired the trigger – unfortunately missing his target – but it gave away their position.

Groaning, North opened his bright blue eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as his visor was still online and York was safe…even if he was on top of him…

"What did you do, York?" North asked with another groan.

"Hey! Why do you assume it was my fault!" North wasn't sure, but he could have sworn the bulkier male was pouting.

Before North could reply though, a gunshot rang out in the distance and they looked up to see the mass of blue and reds walking towards them, guns up in defense, and the female in front as she picked up her pace.

"Damn it." York stood up, pulling his friend up as well. "Any suggestions, North?"

The purple and green armoured male shrugged. "I was just about to ask you the same question…"

Both knew it was too risky to run; neither of them had brought a lot of ammo – it was supposed to be a quick mission; get in. Kill the target. Get out. However, they couldn't get caught either. Whether they shot their way out or simply waited for the right moment – they had to get out alive and fully intact.

North snapped his head towards York as he suddenly spoke in a low, hushed tone.

"Follow my lead…"

It was barely above a whisper, and North had trouble hearing him, but understood and gave a small nod in return.

As the others approached, they noticed two other people, one in a dark grey and yellow armour and the other in white and purple. North looked at the grey and yellow armour and frowned…feeling a sudden uneasiness…it was like he had seen that armour before…but that was impossible…

From the corner of his eyes, North watched as York tensed up as the female came into view, a mere foot or two away. He couldn't help but wonder if York felt like he did; that they knew these two…but it couldn't be…it just couldn't…

"…It can't be…" The female lowered her gun suddenly and so did the grey armour.

"No way…" He spoke, taking a step or two back.

"Err; what are they doing?" A dark ruby coloured red asked as he looked at the two in front.

"I have no idea…" The…yellow, North couldn't be sure of the colour, one replied.

"Are we all friends?" A dark blue questioned, already lowering his gun.

"Dang'nabit! I was hopin' for some blood N gore!" A deep southern accent boomed as he cocked his shotgun, only to lower his weapon as well, making the other reds do the same.

"Church, wanna fill me in?" The Aqua one asked, his sword lowering slightly.

"I would, but I have no idea who these two are…" The small, floating blue armour responded.

"York!" The female cried and suddenly ran toward the half blind Agent, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were dead!" She sobbed quietly and both North and York looked at each other.

"Do you know her?" York asked on the privet radio connection he shared with North.

"No…But she looks…"

"Familiar?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry, tuts," York spoke aloud, gaining their attention. "But I don't know you – " He fell to the ground, resting on his knee as he brought his other leg around and knocked her off her feet, quickly disarming the Aqua armour next to her.

"Hey!" The Aqua yelled as he was knocked out cold.

"Tucker!" The small form by the female and dark blue armour shouted.

North cursed slightly as he kicked the grey armour in the gut, winding him and then taking his gun and pointing it at the yellow one who held up his arms – the ruby one shaking so hard he dropped his gun on the floor.

York was quick to pull the female into his arms, turning her to face the rest of them in the group as he moved back, making sure North was by his side.

"You okay?" He asked, glancing at North for a quick moment.

"Peachy." Was his short reply from the blonde.

"- York - what are you doing?!" The woman asked, struggling in York's grip.

"I don't know who the hell you are - !" Before York could finish, the small blue male popped up straight in front of him.

"Let go of her!"

"What the hell!" York shook his head, so distracted that he loosened his grip, allowing the girl to turn around and kick him where no man should be kicked. Even with all the armour there, it still stung like a bitch.

North grabbed York's shoulder and yanked him further back, keeping his gun pointed at them even though they were out numbered. York was wheezing and breathing heavy as he struggled to stand before a voice came on their coms again, except this time it wasn't the Counselor.

"_You two better get ready, I'm coming in hot!" _The polite of pelican boomed through the mic. North managed to look up and the huge flying object coming their way. Looking back at the recovering red, blues and whatever other colours there were; North nodded his head.

"Here, catch!" He shouted and tossed the gun he had stole to a red who stumbled around with it before finally falling over his own feet and knocking over the grey armour who went to grab North and York. "Let's go!" North helped York stand before they took off running as the aircraft became low enough for them to get in, but the speed was too great as they struggled to catch up – North knew they could be shot at and mentally prepared himself for if he had to use his shield – though knew he would suffer a bad aftermath, the Counselor had stopped him from using it as it gave him bad headaches and nightmares that would keep him up at night.

The hatch opened, the plane slowing only a little, but it was enough for North to make a leap, thankful of his lean figure as he grasped hold of it, his other hand taking hold of York's who struggle to keep pace.

A sudden sound was heard and York let out a yelp as he felt something cling onto his back, his main thought was him hoping it wasn't a damn bomb or something.

North let out a scream as he felt his arm be pulled ten times worst than what York's weight was as he saw a grapple attached to York's back, pulling him away. North could feel his shoulder beginning to pull in an unnatural way, as York was pulled back with more force.

York looked up and grimaced as he saw the wire attached to his back, pulling him away from North's grip as their hands began to slip from the other. He saw the amount of pain North was in as the blonde didn't have enough strength to pull them both in.

"North!" York called, watching as the blonde struggled to turn towards him. "Let me go!"

"- York – "

Before North could finish, York used his other hand and wrapped it around North's wrist, forcing the sniper to release his hand in pain. "You better not forget me…" York gave a smirk, even though North couldn't see it as he fall to the ground, luckily landing on his back as he watched the hatch close, something pulling his friend inside before it closed completely – leaving the bronze armoured male looking up and the sky – once more sweating like a pig until a shiny, blue figure came into view, looking down at him.

York managed to lift his head up and look around as a bunch of helmet covered faces stared blankly back at him as a two words left his mouth.

"Well Damn…"

XxxX

North growled as he walked from the hangar, tossing his purple and green helmet to the floor as he pushed passed his fellow agents, one in pure white, the other in white and orange with a circular mask.

"It wasn't your fault, chap…" North ignored the other two in the hanger and carried on his way to a room he probably shouldn't have known so well.

"Counselor!" North's normally calm features were rough as he pushed into the room that belonged to the older male who simply smiled at him politely.

"My pet, I do not allow you access to my room in such a manner, you are lucky I do not punish you for that…"

North stopped short as he came face to face with the very man who had "saved" him two years ago. "We have to do a rescue mission, Counselor! York was -"

The Counselor stood up and held out a hand as he motioned for North to sit on a chair, the blonde wanted nothing more than to continue pacing around the room while demanding a rescue mission for York, but knew better than to displease the older male and sat down.

"It's strange to see you…so un-calm, my pet…" The Counselor watched as North's eyes gleamed up at him.

"York's been caught, we need to do something!"

A deep, dark chuckle emerged next, making the hair on the back of North's neck stand up.

"I know my pet, but there is nothing we can do about that now…York is lost to us –"

"W-what?!" North couldn't believe what he just heard as watched the Counselor grab something from the nearby draw. "But he's -"

"This is war, my pet; looses are accepted to happen. As long as you are okay, than I see no reason as to why I should be concerned…is there something else that's bothering you?"

The Counselor's voice was still soft, but now stern. North knew that voice well, he needed to back off, it was the voice that told him he was treading on thin ice.

"…They knew York's name…" North saw the Counselor raise an eyebrow as he turned around and gave a gentle smile, though North knew it was fake. "And I thought I recognised some of them…" His voice was small as he felt a hand grace his cheek, he looked up and saw the Counselor looking down at him, his dark hand running from the blonde's cheek and into his hair as he walked around the seated male.

"You know that these are just thoughts, they happen to everyone. Do not worry; you will have your chance to avenge your comrade; until then, my pet – you look like you need some sleep…"

North went to protest, but felt the all to familiar feeling of a needle being pressed into the side of his neck – and then he was out like a light; unaware of the pair of dark, brown eyes roaming his body.

"_Counselor, do you wish for me to send someone for Agent North Dakota?" _Filiss asked.

"No, Filiss. Make sure everything is in order; Agent North Dakota will have to have his memory wiped…"

"_May I ask of what, Counselor?" _

The Counselor smirked as he ran a hand through North's blonde hair.

"Of Agent New York…"

**Cheers for reading and please leave a review if you want me to continue this story. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Cheers for the reviews and followers, much appreciated :) **

**Other notes: I will try to update this story every Sunday or Monday, just don't hold me to that because I'm rubbish with updates. :P**

**_Guest;_ **Tucker/North? Okay, what the hell, i'm into weird things so alright; Tucker/North it is - cheers for the review. XD

**_TooLazyToLogIn;_** thank you very much, mate :') I'm sorry about the mistakes, but I will try harder to spot them in the future chapters; cheers :)

**_Mika;_** hope it keeps getting interesting. Thank you for the review. :D

**Chapter 2/?**

**Pairing's: Tucker/North. ;) Washington/Caboose? Or Washington/Doc and Church/Caboose? Simmons/Grif? York/? **

**Warnings: Pairings are going to take their time to show. Rated M for later chapters. Swearing. Slash. Slight AU; other...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the plot to this story. **

Waiting Outside The Lines. Chapter 2: Forgotten Memories…

North moaned as his eyes began to flutter open, quickly adjusting to the light in his room that was sweeping through the nearby windows. A light trace of sweat graced his skin as he breathed heavily before placing the back of his arm over his eyes; what remained of a dream still ran through his mind – could he even call it a dream? Or more like a nightmare? He didn't know what to call it anymore, all North knew was that in the "dreams" he would see people, hear their voices as they spoke to him like he was their friend, but no matter how hard he tried to recognise them; he couldn't.

Their faces would be a blur, their voices muffled by something, yet he could see and hear them clearly somehow; but they were no one he knew. When he woke up, the memory of the dream would fade like it was never there until it happened again – and the cycle would repeat its self. North recalled talking to the Counselor about it on one of the rare occasion he was allowed to speak freely and not just grace the elder man with his presence, only to receive a strange look that he couldn't place and then be told not to think about them too much, and never to speak of it again.

A sudden flash of bronze armour flickered through North's mind, seeing the sun reflect off of it and straight into his eyes.

Shaking his head North sat up and ran a hand over his face. Why did he keep having dreams about different coloured armour? They were the only thing that he would remember clearly; grey and yellow, bright blue, bronze – and a suit like his own – just a lighter shade of purple and green. But that was all he could recall.

Stretching out his arms, North hissed as he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder; pulling back his white t-shirt, North scanned his arm and found no reason as to why it felt so swore, and no memory of what could have caused it; _must have lay on it funny… _The bright, blue-eyed male thought as he brought his legs over the bed before glancing around his room.

It was strange; he didn't remember coming in here, let alone falling asleep...

Rubbing a hand over his face, the tall blonde sighed before standing on shaky legs; he needed to figure out what was wrong with his head. It would be twice as worst when he would use his shields, getting a headache almost immediately, and flashes of someone small, really small, with an almost child like voice – whenever that happened it was like having another persons thoughts in his head. The form reminded him of an AI, but the Counselor had reassured him that he had never possessed such a thing.

"Agent North Dakota," the blonde snapped his head up as he heard FILIS begin to speak. "Agent Maine and Wyoming are in the training room; the Counselor has suggested you go there as well…"

North frowned, whenever the Counselor "suggested," more like insisted, that they all go to the training room it normally meant that a mission was coming up where they would all be working together.

"…Unless you wish to speak with the Counselor?"

"No, it's okay FILIS I'll be there in a minute." North gave a soft smile, even though he knew FILIS wouldn't be able to see it.

"Very well, Agent North…" When her voice trailed off, North fell back down onto his bed – he didn't think he was up for a mission for some unknown reason…

XxxX

"Are you alright, Chap?" Wyoming asked as North entered the training room, Maine spared him a glance before turning his attention back to the weapon in his hand; all three had their armour on, knowing that they were more than likely using Lockdown Paint – and considering that the room was full of tall, rectangular pillars – it appeared that they were right. It would be a whole day of none stop training, using different techniques, different styles and different training purposes.

"I'm fine…" North replied, yawning slightly as he made sure his weapon of choice, a sniper, was filed with the locking paint as he felt a hand grasped onto his shoulder.

"Are you still having those dreams?" Wyoming…tried to whisper, but Maine lifted his head up and growled; both men knew only little of North's dreams, Maine would just growl, not that there was much as he could do – and Wyoming would try to help the best he could. Suggesting to see the Counselor as he was also their therapist, but other times trying to be North's own sort of therapist; which never ended well.

"Sort of…" North responded as he lifted the sniper to lean against his shoulder.

"I could help if you –"

"Grrrhhh…" Maine pushed passed the two and headed towards the pillars.

"Maybe later." Wyoming winked before placing his helmet on and going to the other side.

"Yeah, maybe…" North said through a sigh as FILIS began to count down for when they could begin. For some reason North couldn't help but think that they were missing something, or more like someone; but he ignored the feeling as they began training – never feeling the dark brown orbs of the Counselor watching him from up above…

_(Meanwhile)_

"Is that really him?" A male voice asked, it sounded small and as though it was trying to come to terms with something impossible.

"I know it's him, look at his face…" A female spoke up, stern and commanding.

Slowly rising from the depths of sleep, feeling the ability to move his fingers return, he grunted quietly. He could feel himself tied to some sort of chair, his hands cuffed behind it. Something about the atmosphere surrounding him didn't seem right as he listened to the voices talk; cautiously, he opened his good eye and quickly scanned the room. It was dark, but there were blue lights glowing dimly from the ceiling, revealing nothing but plain walls and three people standing near where he was.

One person was in light blue armour, female, and one was in grey and yellow – a male, finally the other person was…floating around the girl?

"Are you sure that this is the guy you used to know?" The floating thing asked, his voice was that of a man's.

"Yes," both the grey and blue armour answered.

"He didn't seem to know who you were…" The floating blue thing responded.

"What are you saying Church? That I'm wrong?" The girl snapped.

"No!" Church quickly spoke. "I'm just saying that this guy is supposed to be dead, and –"

"And nothing…" The Grey one answered. "This is York; I don't know how he's alive, but it's him alright."

"Fine…" Church sighed heavily as he scratched the back of his head.

York closed his one good eye quickly as the girl turned towards him.

"You can stop pretending, I know you're awake."

A sly smirk creped across York's face as he reopened his eyes seeing everyone in the room looking at him as though he had grown a second head or something.

"Well," Church piped up, swinging his arms out before bashing them against his thighs. "He still doesn't look as though he remembers you two."

"Washington," Wash said, earning a wary look from York. "My names Washington; we used to be fri – … in Project Freelancer, do you remember?"

"I don't know how long you guys have been on this planet, but it's messing with your heads – I've never heard of a project freelancer." York said, making the blue armoured girl grab hold of his chest armour; the only thing he didn't have on was his helmet as he was forced forwards, a pair of eyes glaring into his own.

"That's impossible! Whatever you're playing at York, jack it in because this isn't funny!"

"I'm not laughing, am I?" York glared back at her; the tension in the small room was thick and uneasy as the other two males stood back as she pushed York away.

"Coralina, go outside and calm down," Church ordered. She looked like she was going to say 'go screw yourself,' but instead followed his command and went outside, cursing to her heart's content, leaving a very confused Wash and York with a sighing Church behind.

"Hey," York looked at Washington. "What's up with that chick? She lost her boyfriend or something?"

"You could say that." Both Wash and Church replied, watching York closely as he frowned.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and to be quite frank, you lot are creeping me out – what's with the whole 'Project Freelancer, don't you remember me, and that damn hug?' What the hell?!"

Before either Church or Wash could answer, another thing appeared, instead of looking like Church, it was a tad smaller and glowing green.

"Perhaps I could be of assistants?"

"Hey Delta; you know this guy, right?" Church asked, to which Delta nodded his head.

"Indeed, this is Agent New York – "

York's face cracked into a frown as he watched the green thing. "Why do you people know my name yet I have no idea who you are?"

Delta turned towards York. "I was your former A.I."

'_A.I?' _York thought. "I've never had an AI."

"Incorrect, Agent York," Delta turned to Church. "It appears that Agent York has suffered some sort of memory lost, or perhaps his memory has been wiped – tell me," he turned back to York. "Do you have the feeling that you knew someone here? Perhaps Agent Carolina, or Agent Washington?"

York took a moment before he answered, not sure whether he should be speaking to these people who seemed to know him. "I guess I recognised them in a way, but I don't who they are…they just looked familiar."

Delta nodded, looking as though he was calculating something in his mind.

"Any ideas, D?" As Church spoke, York lifted his head suddenly at the nickname, a flash of some sort of memory shot through his head…What if he did know this guy? But that was impossible, he's never had an AI; and even though he tried to hide his shock, it seemed that Wash picked up on it.

"Did you remember something?" Wash asked, hope in his tone.

"…No…" York lied, sinking lower into the chair he sat on, hearing Delta make a thinking sound.

"Hmmm; maybe your memory is not lost…but sealed away…"

"In that case," Church looked between Wash, York and Delta. "How do we get it back?"

"Whoa!" York spoke up. "There's nothing to get back, you people are crazy –"

"Church," Wash looked at the blue AI, ignoring York's protest. "Could you go into his head and get his memory back?"

"What –" Once again, York was ignored.

"I guess, what are my chances, Delta?"

Delta took a moment before answering. "58%, though it seems that agent York is having flash backs, this might not be the first time it's happened either, in which case; 62%."

"Alright. Wash, you help Carolina and the others, I'll be back as soon as I can. York," Church turned his attention to a very confused brown haired male. "We may not know each other that well, but we're about too –"

"What are you –" York couldn't finish as Church suddenly charged into his head; making the room became silent once more.

Washington and Delta looked at each other. "62%? Is that all?"

"Let's, how you human forms say, hope that Agent York's memory is still able to be unsealed."

Wash nodded slowly as he watched York's body flinch a bit before sighing. They had York, but he couldn't help but remember the other armour who had been with the one-eyed agent, a coloured armour that he could never forget; could that really have been Agent North Dakota? And if so, was he in the same state as York? Or would he be worst?

XxxX

Outside of the small place they had gone to once they had caught York, stood seven people, the one not standing near the group but rather further away as the small group spoke about whomever the hell was in the small base.

"Well I think we should have at least been told who he is." Simmons said, earning a grunt from Sarge who was staying silent for the most part of the conversation. "How do we know he's not our enemy or something?"

"Simmons; he tried to run away with his little purple and green girlfriend who was holding us at gunpoint, I think he's more than likely the enemy." Grif replied with the roll of his eyes.

"What I wanna know is why this guy is so important to Carolina…" Tucker spoke up, glancing at the others until his eyes landed on Caboose who was staring off into the distance. "Are you alright there, buddy?" He asked, gaining the dark blue armoured males attention.

"Oh yes, just wondering what that shiny thing is over there…" He responded, nodding his head in the direction of the 'shiny thing.'

"Shiny thing?" Donut asked. "I wanna see!" He walked to Caboose and looked the same way. "It's under something that's for sure…"

Tucker followed their line of sight before shrugging. "I'll check it out, you guys keep your eyes open for Locus and Felix, who knows when they'll find us again."

"Who died and put him in charge?" Sarge glared but cleared his throat. "Grif, follow that blue – I mean Tucker."

"What? Why me?!" Grif complained.

"Because he's a blue and you're a red, now get following – I don't trust this place, and I'd rather have you die than Simmons or even Donut."

"Seriously, Donut?" Grif shook his head before following Tucker who breathed out a sigh but instead of saying anything just carried on to where the shiny thing was located as they left the others behind.

"So," Grif said as he walked beside Tucker. "Do you think she had a crush on him or something, the bronze dude I mean?"

Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man, and to be quiet honest, I don't care – I wish we never met her."

"What's the matter?" Grif chuckled. "Jealous that she's hanging around more with Church than you ever did?"

Tucker suddenly stopped and turned toward Grif. "One, that's low even for you, and two; me and Church are just friends… heck, we might not even be friends anymore…" Tucker carried on, Grif jogging slightly to catch up.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Tucker smirked. "I totally banged your sister anyway –"

"Why you –"

"Bow-chika-bow-wow!" To be honest, he hadn't banged her, she just wasn't his type and it wasn't some great achievement having sex with her when everyone else had – he might be a lover, but even she was a bit too much for him.

Continuing to where the shiny thing was, a smile began to grace Tucker's face as he saw what it might have been. "I call the Sniper rifle!" He shouted, running towards a boulder that was on top of it.

"Say what?" Grif picked up the pace a little as he to come to a halt by it, seeing the barrel and scope of a sniper rifle. "Aw man, all this way for that?"

"Help me move the boulder." Tucker ordered as he pushed the boulder, moving it only a few inches.

"What, no! You don't even know if that thing works! It's probably broken or –"

"And I don't care, I want a sniper, I'm sure Sarge will be able to fix it for me."

"Ha," Grif gave a huffed of laugher. "You've yet to properly work with the man – so I won't laugh too much at your confusion."

Tucker ignored the orange armoured man as he and Grif began to push on the boulder until it eventually gave way and rolled down the small hill part before coming to a stop only a few feet away.

"…"

"…"

Both men were silent as they looked at the Sniper Rifle in awe, though some of it was bent out of shape; Tucker was sure that he would be able to find a way to fix it. It had a large scope on it that must have been able to see for miles, a reload chamber and trigger – but the best part was that it was unique and unlike anything they had ever seen before, it was surely an A-class sniper rifle, made preciously for an A-class killer.

"…Dibs." Grif said as he looked at possibly the coolest sniper he had ever seen.

"What?" Tucker picked up the sharp shooter weapon. "No way man, I called it!"

"Dibs beats call."

"Only if you dibs it before it gets called."

"Ah, damn it!" Grif stomped his foot. "It looks lame anyway!" Total lie; but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Then why did you want to dibs it?" Tucker held the sniper in his hands, amazed at how light and easy it was to handle. "Bow-chika-bow-wow."

"Whatever, can we go now?" Grif asked even though he was already heading back towards the others. Tucker looked around, trying to see if anything was there, but instead moved his eyes towards his new weapon of choice with one thought running through his mind; if this was an A-class sniper, then that means that there's an A-class killer on the loose somewhere.

Shaking his head, Tucker followed Grif back; not noticing two people in the shadows about 20 feet away.

"And so we meet again, Tucker…" A deep chuckle emerged next. "I'm wanna kill that guy…"

"Shut up, Felix."

"What's your problem Locus?" Felix asked as he sat down on the ground next to his 'friend-dash-enemy'. "I don't see why we don't just take them out now."

"Because we're also working for the Counselor, and he wants his men on this with us, that's why…"

"Yeah, I know, but we could just take them out – if we wanted to – it would save us time."

"If you don't remember, the Counselor is paying us for this work; I wouldn't do anything he didn't say unless you want to lose the biggest pay of your life…"

"Fine…I'm heading back to see when the Counselors guys are coming."

"Just don't break anything you shouldn't."

"Do I ever?" Before Locus could answer, Felix was gone.

"I hate that guy…"

**I hope I spelled all the names right, sorry for all the mistakes! Cheers for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you think. :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Waiting Outside The Lines.

**Chapter: **3/?

**Pairings: **Tucker/North. Simmons/Grif. (I'm still thinking about the others)

**WARNING(S): **Swearing. One sided Counselor/North. AU. Other.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything to do with RVB; I only own the plot to this story. :)

**Waiting Outside The Lines. ****Chapter 3: Greeting's In Time…**

"Wow…" Church murmured to himself as he looked around what could only be described as York's memory banks as he moved forwards slowly, seeing different people and memories flashing around. It was sort of like Caboose's mind, but filed with more things, more people who looked way more dangerous than any of the Red or Blues had ever seen. "Right…Where do I start?" He asked himself as he continued to glance around.

"Where do you start with what?"

Church turned around and saw a tall male with dark purple and green coloured armour on, a sniper rifle resting against his shoulder as he waited patently for an answer.

Unsure of how to answer, Church took his time to think of a way to respond. "I don't suppose you know where there are some sort of hidden memories in here, do you?" _Subtle, Church, subtle… _

The purple and green armoured man tilted his head slightly before turning around and pointing to the other side of where they were. "Not really, but I'd try over there…It's the only place I can think of…"

Church looked the way the taller male was pointing and almost face-palmed, how did he not see the glowing dark green ooze coming out of the wall with a vault in the middle of it. "Thanks…Hey, what's your name –" Church cut himself off as he turned back to see that the sniper holder had disappeared from sight. "Okay…Now to head towards the green goo and find this dude's sealed memories…I guess…"

**XxX**

Washington walked out of the make shift base they held York in, confident that the former Freelancer Agent wouldn't be able to escape without being seen.

"Wash, what's happening? Who's that guy?" Simmons asked as he spotted the elder male walking towards them.

"Look, it's best that you guys don't know who he is –"

"Now you listen here, son – we've all been through a lot together and you keeping secrets now isn't gonna help either team – so do us all a favour and tell us who this bronze guy is." Sarge said, his tone stern and demanding as the others gathered around.

"You tell him Sarge!"

"Shut up Simmons."

"Yes sir…"

The white and purple doc/medic who had teleported to wherever they were spoke up for the first time since checking out Carolina's wounded leg. "You have to tell us, we're all a team remember?"

"No, I don't." Washington glared at the young woman and either though she couldn't see it, she backed away slowly. "And it's none of your business as to who York is –"

"So he's name is York?" Caboose asked.

"No!" Wash denied before finally sighing heavily. "Yes, he's name is York…"

"York's a stupid name," the new voice made them all look up to see Grif and Tucker approaching. "But then again, so is Washington."

"Ark who's talking, Grif." Wash mumbled before almost jumping out of his skin as he heard Carolina's voice come from behind him.

"Go on, Washington, tell them who York really is." Her tone was deadly and sent a shiver down everyone's spines.

Coughing, Wash looked around the small group of red and blues before he continued. "Agent New York, he used to be in Project Freelancer –" As soon as he said that, all guns were reloaded and ready to be fired at any given time. "No, no! He's a good guy…or at least he was."

"Well he didn't seem to be that friendly before." Tucker said, pressing his newly gained sniper against his shoulder.

"I don't know why, but he doesn't seem to remember us –" Wash was cut off.

"And that's supposed to put confidence in us that he won't try and stab us in the back?!" Grif argued, earning a look from Carolina.

"York wouldn't do that!" She snapped, gaining everyone's attention.

Grif and the others looked skeptical as to why Carolina seemed to care so much, but before anyone could say anything that would more than likely end in someone's death, Washington spoke up.

"Everyone calm down," he held up his hands, trying to keep the peace. "Church is trying to get York's memory back as we speak, we think its been sealed away somehow…"

"Like something that wipes your mind?" Simmons questioned as he looked toward the make shift base that held their "prisoner" in.

"Yeah, we're hoping that Church can somehow bring it back, York is a great solider; we could use someone like him if Locus or Felix come back –" Everyone snapped their heads up as Wash stopped talking suddenly, they followed his gaze that landed on the gun in teal armoured males hands.

"Tucker, where did you find that sniper?"

"Huh?" Tucker looked down at his new weapon and smirked. "Under a boulder, pretty cool –"

"Give it to me!" Carolina went to snatch it away from Tucker.

"Bow-chika-bow- wait, no!" He moved back. "Get your own, bitch!"

Before Tucker could do anything else, Carolina kicked him in the gut, taking the rifle from his grasps as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach area.

"Hey!" The others called in warning, none of them could match up to Carolina, but with a bit of idiotic luck on their side – she'd fall over her own feet and leave them alone.

"This can't be…" She turned the sniper around in her hands, looking for a certain marking that she didn't want to believe would be there. Upon the bottom of the rifle was the letters _N.D_ scratched into it, and both former freelancers standing close together as they saw the markings gave a look of disbelief.

"North Dakota…He's alive…" The words passed Carolina's lips before she stomped back into the base, leaving Wash and the other behind.

Running a hand over his helmet, Wash went to chase after Carolina. "Guys, find a spot and get comfy - we're going to be here over night." He called out before disappearing into the base.

"Well, that was enlightening…" Grif said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

Straightening back up, Tucker coughed roughly before responding. "You think?!"

**XxX**

"This is impossible, North's dead!" Carolina continued to look at the sniper, unable to believe her own eyes.

"And we thought York was dead, too – but here he is…" Wash replied, his mind trying to figure out some rational answer to all of this. "Their armour…same colours, but they seem newer…Do you think that they can use Freelancer equipment without AI's?"

"From the looks of York's armour…Yes…Which mean there could be more of them, if North and York are alive…What about South and the others?"

"Oh, South's dead…" Wash whistled and rubbed the back of his head as Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "She had Delta! …And I thought she killed North…" He tried to defend himself until he heard a small chuckle come from her.

"Don't worry, I didn't like her anyway – she was always too jealous of North…"

They both smiled as they remembered the twins and their many fights, mostly being South yelling at North and the male twin just listening and letting her get on with it; always there for her and everyone else.

"Maybe she was going too, but then something stopped her…" The brighter armoured one spoke as she placed the sniper down on a table.

"Who would have stopped her?"

"Maybe it wasn't a who, but more like a what – something wanted North and York to be alive…"

"The question is; why?" Wash asked only to receive no answer.

"Well, maybe I could help you figure that out." Carolina and Washington looked up as they saw York leaning against the door frame, a cocky smirk running across his face.

"York?!"

**XxX**

"You will all be going on a mission to search and destroy a group of terrorist, you must complete this mission within two days." The Counselor walked around his men, stopping by his favorite soldier who was dressed up in his purple and green armour. "You will be meeting up with two men named Locus and Felix, they will help you on this mission. Follow and listen to them, do you understand Agent Maine?"

There was a slight hiss from the bulkier male who otherwise did nothing.

"Good. I expect the best from you, do not fail me; you are dismissed."

All three soldiers made to leave the room until the Counselor spoke up again. "Agent North Dakota, a word if you please…"

North stopped dead and watched Wyoming spare him a glance before leaving, Maine growling deeply before he followed, the door sliding shut.

"Yes sir?" North turned around as the Counselor began to walk towards him.

"Do you think you're ready for this mission, pet?"

Blue eyes looked down in submissiveness as dark orbs locked on to his face. "Yes sir." North said with confidence until he suddenly flinched as he felt a hand grace his thigh.

"Glad to hear it, pet…" The hand began to run up his side and North couldn't help but back away before standing to attention again, facing the floor.

"...Permission to leave, sir?" His voice was low, his normal confidence filed tone vanished as did the soft look in the Counselor's eyes.

"…Permission granted…" His tone was sharp and deadly, North found it hard to move under the hard gaze he was receiving from his leader.

Turning quickly, North walked towards the door.

"Agent North Dakota…"

The tall blonde grimaced at the Counselor's voice before stopping. "Yes sir?" He didn't turn around, instead waited for the older male to continue.

"…I expect you to be in my privet quarters after your mission…"

North fought back a shudder of fear that ran down his spine before he answered, quickly walking out and not sparing the Counselor a second look after he spoke.

"Yes sir…"

_(A day later) _

The sun drowned in the horizon, its rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds that faded and the pale moon peeked out from the stars; the clouds surrounding the silver glowing circle in the sky held the promise of a calm, peaceful night ahead. The howling winds that bit at North's skin were bitter cold as a great gust of wind hit him repeatedly, one of his hands holding onto his helmet and the other holding onto the side of the Warthog as it sped through a forest, the ground was bumpy as it continued to go at high speed; the driver being less than pleased at North's and the others presence…

"Hey Blondie," North turned his attention to the driver, also known as Felix as he spoke up. "You might want to put that helmet back on, there's some people here who'd look at you and might be a bit...What's the word I'm looking for, Locus?"

Locus grunted from where he sat in the back with Wyoming and Maine, both keeping to themselves as they stayed on a privet radio feed, even if Maine couldn't talk properly. "In-humane."

"Yeah, they haven't seen a blonde with legs like yours for a while…Neither have I to be honest…"

North noticed the way Felix's eyes lingered on him and he couldn't help but shuffle away the best he could before placing the helmet over his head; why did he have a bad feeling that this was going to be a long mission?

_(Meanwhile)_

"Counselor, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, FILIS; you may…"

"Do you not think it is too soon for Agent North to be back on the field, let alone where he had last seen Agent New York?"

"He'll be fine, the memory session was successful, was it not…" It wasn't much of a question.

"…Yes…Counselor…"

_(Next Day)_

"We're taking them all out?" North asked as he made sure his sniper was loaded, Wyoming and Maine were standing either side of him as they watched a screen in front of them show a bunch of people around a base. Felix and Locus were standing closer than any of the Counselor's men would have liked.

"Yep, but listen here," Felix pointed at the screen as a teal armoured man appeared. "He's my kill – understood?"

"…" North never spoke but nodded his head.

"Here's what's going to happen," Locus said as he stood in front of the other four men. "Wyoming, me and North are going to be on the cliffs as cover fire." A sigh came from Felix and a growl emerged from Maine. "Felix and Maine will be the first to make contact – don't leave anyone alive."

"Well this should be fun, chaps…" Wyoming said, though North could tell he wasn't overly excited about this mission.

"Let's go." Locus finished as he led the way out of the room, North, Wyoming and Maine following with Felix close behind them…

**XxX**

North looked down his scope, his piercing blue orbs locking onto a red coloured armour, his finger ready to fire as he waited for the order. Wyoming was on another cliff that was covered in trees and bushes, the tip on his sniper was the only thing peeking out as he zoomed in on some unfortunate person. Locus was the closest, on a edged cliff, knelt down as he watched Felix and Maine move closer towards the base where their targets were.

"Remember, no survivors, we take them out quickly and quietly." Locus reminded them down the radio link they all had on.

"Fuck that," Felix said as they came to a stop by a wall. "We'll take them out with force, I've got the Big guy with me." He looked a Maine who growled. "We'll kill them all before they realise it!"

"Stick to the plan, Felix!" Locus warned, but it was too late as Felix already made his way forwards once he spotted a certain teal armoured person who was unarmed.

"Hey Tucker!" Felix called tossing a knife in the air before catching it as he saw the blue armed one turn around, only to gasp in surprise at who it was.

"Oh, I'm not Tucker." A female voice boomed out as she pulled something from behind her back, it was a small switch with a button on top and before Felix could do anything, she pressed it. No one had the chance to realise what was happening when the cliffs surrounding the base began to explode and crumble away.

"Surprise, bitch!" Tucker called out as he knocked into Felix.

"Charge!" Sarge called out as he sat in a make shift warthog.

"At what?!" Grif asked in a panicked tone as he drove passed a bunch of rocks falling from the cliffs that were still exploding.

"At anything that moves!" Simmons shouted in response as he pulled the trigger to the turret.

"I can't believe this worked…" Caboose mumbled before cheering in victory. "I am smart!"

"Get down Caboose!" Washington yelled as he forced Caboose's head down as a sniper shot rang out. "Keep your head down!" He warned as he shot where he saw a flicker of dark armour coming from a crumbling edge of a cliff.

"Well I'll be damned…" Carolina said as she saw the familiar armour of the man who had taken her AI's a long time ago. "Maine…" They were at a stand still until another sniper shot rang out and they charged at each other. Carolina was able to get the upper hand as she kicked him in the head, knocking him back slightly as he went to punch her only for it to miss as he felt someone begin to shoot at him and quickly ran out of the line of fire; a bronze and teal armour stood together with an AI standing by their shoulders.

"Nice work, Theta," Church praised as Theta watched the explosions that made the cliffs break apart and fall down.

"It was nothing; I used to play with fireworks all the time!" The childish AI replied before he disappeared form sight.

"Enough chit-chat." Carolina cracked her knuckles as she watched Maine growl at her.

"Yeah, let's kick some ass!" York and Carolina raced after Maine as he charged towards them again; the fight was on...

North cursed at himself as he heard some sort of ticking sound before there was a sudden explosion and the cliff in front of him began to crack and fall.

Abandoning his sniper, North made to run backwards as the cliff began to break, a long crack running across it as he tried to get away – but before he could, the cliff suddenly shattered apart. Million of rock pieces raced forwards as he began to fall backwards; from the corner of his eye, North saw Wyoming falling down just as quick from where he had been, but was able to start climbing onto the falling rocks.

Mimicking the movement, North began to climb his way back up until he felt a bullet press into his shoulder, which was luckily covered by thick armour, though the impact was enough to make the blonde hiss loudly as the force from the bullet made him fall back and he was unable to grab onto any of the plummeting boulders as he was hit by yet another couple of bullets from some sort of machine gun that whacked into his chest.

Turning in the air, North saw the ground only a few feet away and before he could think of anything else to do, his shield activated as he came crashing down to the floor…

"Get the hell off of me!" Felix yelled as he and Tucker tumbled across the floor, bullets rushing pass them as they were too busy trying to kill each other to take notice. Tucker pulled back his fist and made to punch Felix in the head, but before he could the other male was able to kick him off.

Tucker shook his head as he quickly stood up, only to dodge quickly as a knife came flying towards him. "What the fuck, man?!" He asked as he pulled out his sword.

"Sorry, Tucker; a jobs a job!" Felix made to pull out his handgun, but he looked up at the rocks that were beginning to fall down, the ground already covered in huge pieces of earth. "Oh shit!" He yelled before dashing away in the other direction.

"Yeah you better run!" Tucker called after him, pulling out the Sniper he had been given back to him by Washington a day earlier, fixed and ready to be used. Just about lifting it up, Tucker caught Felix's retreating figure in the scope, his finger just about to press on the trigger before a sudden yellow, bubbly thing crashed into the ground only a few feet in front of him.

"What the fuck?!" Tucker yelled as the impact from the yellow bubble thing caused him to be pushed back a bit as the rest of the rocks began to land around him and what he could only describe as a bubble force field.

Once the rocks around them settled, the bubbled force field powered off and Tucker slowly made his way towards the small crater in the ground after putting the sniper away. "Huh?" He looked into the crater and was just about to back away, but before he could he heard the female doc call out from the dust that had came from the impact of the rocks.

"Eat this you evil motherfuckers –"

Tucker watched, unable to do anything as a cube that had saved them from Felix and Locus however long ago was thrown into the crater.

"No, wait – I'm not –" Tucker never had chance to finish as it sucked both him and the armour that had been in the crater up...

The next time Tucker opened his eyes, he was met with whirling winds passing by his head that still had his helmet on. _What the hell?! _He thought as he finally realised he was in the air, clouds shooting passed him, or more like he was shooting passed the clouds – rain drops hitting against his teal armour, alert signs popping up left, right and centre until he saw a flash of purple and green falling down towards him.

"Hey!" He called out but received no answer. He saw that whoever the purple armoured person was, their helmet had came off as short, but bright, blonde hair had wind rushing through it. The seemingly lifeless body turned around and Tucker noticed that whoever it was had their eyes closed – they were either dead, or out cold.

Taking his chances, Tucker reached out and was able to just about grasp onto the blondes hand and pull them towards him, there was a small gap between them as the cold air brushed against them both. "Hey!" Tucker called again as he used his other hand to try and wake the blonde. "Come on, dude!"

Tucker looked down as they finally passed the clouds and almost choked on his own breath at what he saw. They were heading straight for earth, or at least he thought they were – it was enough to send panic running through his eyes as he turned back to the blonde who was unconscious.

"Wake up!" Tucker yelled, noticing a cut by the blonde's hairline that was bleeding heavily.

"…Ugh…"

Tucker snapped his head towards the blonde's eyes as they began to flicker open slowly.

"Wher – wha…"

"Finally, welcome back to the land of the living!" Tucker shouted as the wind continued to knock into them. The other male blinked rapidly before he looked at Tucker, taking the teal armoured males breath away as he saw the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. "Err…" He looked back down and the blonde followed his eyes before blue orbs widened. "I think we're going to die if you don't use that bubble thingy-ma-bob like before!"

"…" He never answered.

"You can use it again, right?!"

"I don't think I can –" A small voice came back and Tucker's dark brown eyes met blue ones.

"You're joking, right?!"

"No!"

_Oh great… _Tucker thought with a heavy sigh. _I just get a damn sniper and a chance to kill Felix and now I'm going to die! ...Well, at least I get to die with a blonde in my arms… _Tucker had to admit, it might have been a bloke, but he was still blonde. "Aeh, works for me."

"What?" The blonde asked with a frown on his face.

"What's your name?!" Tucker asked as they continued to fall. "I'm Tucker!"

"North!"

"No, what's your name?!" He asked slower.

"It's North!"

"Ah, never mind!" Tucker grumbled, he wasn't asking for directions. "I think we're gonna die!"

"Yeah…" 'North' replied as he looked down only for a moment as the wind biting his skin became too much and he faced Tucker again.

"Well this sucks!" Tucker watched as 'North' gritted his teeth, pain running through his eyes. "I'm too damn young to die!"

"Hold on!" He called before moving closer to Tucker, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Errr, I'm not gay!"

North rolled his eyes before he closed them tightly, a small, fragment of a shield finally surrounded them before impact...

Tucker groaned loudly as he opened his eyes again, everything was blurry and he could barely see passed the alert signs popping up until he managed to just about take off his helmet before tossing it to the side weakly. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to see more clearly, but he couldn't – it was still too blurry – the only thing he did see was blonde hair as he looked down and saw someone lying on his chest, out cold.

"Bow…chika…bow…wow…" Tucker mumbled before he passed out...

**XxX**

"I told you to stick to the plan!" Locus yelled, his voice full of anger as he pushed his "partner" into the nearby wall.

"They knew we were coming anyway!" Felix yelled back, defending himself the best he could. "I don't know how, but they knew we were coming, I think it had something to do with that new one, the bronze guy!"

"Well," Locus dropped Felix. "I'm not going to be the one to explain this to the Counselor…" He looked over and saw both Maine and Wyoming, the later looking less than pleased that their team mate was MIA.

"Don't worry, we won't have to explain anything," Felix smirked. "They can ~"

Maine stood suddenly and went to shoot Felix but was quickly stopped by Wyoming. "It's not worth it, mate ~ once the Counselor finds out – he'll kill them both anyway…"

"Ha!" Felix cocked his gun. "I'd like to see him try!"

Both Wyoming and Maine looked at each other, not saying a thing until a sudden face flickered onto a nearby screen, a face that belonged to none other than the Counselor himself.

"Sir!" They stood to attention.

"Gentlemen…" He said, his voice calm and relaxed as he glanced around the small group, all of them bruised with bullet wounds running throughout their armour. However, his dark eyes suddenly turned sharp as he saw that they were missing a member. "Where is Agent North Dakota?"

Seeing that none of the others were going to reply, Felix rolled his eyes and stepped forwards, holding out his hands slightly as he spoke.

"Alright, I can explain…"

**Cheers for reading and please, please, pretty please review if you want me to continue with this. :)**


End file.
